Helen and the Hall of Ma'at
by AnnabethChase97
Summary: Helen, a teenage girl, wakes up in the middle of the night to someone whispering her name. When she finds a portal in her wall curiosity takes over and she is pulled in.
1. The Hall of Ma'at

A/N & Disclaimer: Anubis is the only character I used from Rick Riordan's Kane Chronicles. This character is purely Rick Riordan's creation (well technically he is created by the Egyptians, but his personality and features are purely Rick's creation). I do not own this character.

I woke to my name being whispered.

"Helen… Helen."

I looked around my room. The moon casted shadows through my window leaving my mind to wonder what was hidden within the dark corners. My eyes wandered over to my door which was sealed shut only allowing the hall light to stream through the bottom.

I lied back down staring at the ceiling. Lines swirled and shimmered above me, like the sun reflecting off the water.

"Helen."

My head shot up and I turned to see that the swirling lines were only a reflection of what was behind me. My once sea green wall was now a swirling gray hole that seemed to be pulling me into it.

The blankets became tangled with my legs as I backed up against the foot of my bed.

"What the…?" I stared questioningly at the wall. This is only a dream… nothing else… I told myself silently as I moved closer to the wall.

My curiosity took over and I stretched out my finger as if to push a button.

"Hele-"

And that's all I heard before I was sucked right into the vortex.

I fell onto a cold stone floor face first. [Now that I look back I realize that my skull must be thick because I dropped from like eight freaking feet!] My lungs gasped for air filling my lungs.

I glanced around at my surrounds. Panic filled my mind. What used to be my small bedroom located in a small town of Pennsylvania was now a long, dimly lit hallway. The hallway was completely stone. It seemed to intersect another hallway further down.

I stood up only to realize that there was one more different thing besides my surroundings and location. In place of my ratty, old, sheep pajamas was a short, white dress. Egyptian bangles ran up my arm and my messy, nearly black hair was neatly braided down my back.

"What kind of dream is this?" I muttered.

Voices echoed throughout the corridor. I hesitated. Where should I go? Should I hide? Hide? But what if they can help me?

In all my confusion I only managed to trip over myself and land flat on my face… yet again. [Common Helen, you're making a habit of this. Get it together.] I quickly stood up and made my way down the corridor in the direction I thought wasn't where the voices were coming from.

My sweaty feet made noises as I shuffled near the intersection. Where was I going and what was I doing? Well, lets just say I'm not always incredibly smart and good at decision making.

At this moment a figure appeared around the corner. I pressed my body up against the stone wall hoping that my body would be hidden in the shadows. Fortunately I was short enough so that my head was just below the source of light shining through the tall window. My heartbeat seemed to race a million miles per hour. My clammy hands gripped the stone bricks behind me.

The figure talked smoothly to a man several feet behind him.

"The Hall of Ma'at-"

The Hall of Ma'at? Where have I heard that before? The thought itched at the back of my mind.

"Do not worry about his death. It is my duty to see through that his funeral and afterlife are executed right."

"Of course my god, Anubis." The man lagging behind gritte through his teeth.

The one called Anubis passed through the light right in front of me. Right where I could get a good look at him. I held my breath. The figure was a guy. And not any guy. An extremely drop dead gorgeous guy who was tall with shaggy, black hair. The boy had a pale complexion. My mouth fell open. The man glanced at me and seemed to hold my gaze. But what seemed like an eternity was merely a second, barely even a glance. However, in that second I felt like this boy suddenly knew all my secrets. It was like he knew I was there the entire time.

I watched him walk further down the corridor while talking with the man. A pair of warm, brown eyes burned my memory and just like the first time when I heard it, a soft voice in the back of my head whispered-

"Helen…"


	2. Pisa and Chai Tea

Helen wandered around Pisa, Italy noticing all the tourists scattered across the grounds pretending to hold up the Leaning Tower. She rolled her eyes as she navigated through the crowds after being pulled through the portal.

A portal? I'll explain. Recently Helen had found portals strategically placed in her day for her to find. They took her to fictional places like the Hall of Ma'at to normal places like Pisa. Helen figured she was probably meant to learn something from her travels, but all she seemed to learn was that Spaniards become angry when you knock over their fruit stand and reindeer from Norway will charge if you get in their way of food. But those are stories for another time.

On a different note, Helen no longer stood around waiting to watch a scene unravel. Instead she took advantage of her travels. Like recently she bought a churro in Spain and a cannoli in Florence.

And well from her first trip she brought home a memory; an image of a pair of warm brown eyes that seemed to give her nightmares every time her head hit the pillow. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy and the voice she'd been hearing. Somehow they were connected. After all, the voice came from the portal and the boy was the first person she had seen in her travels.

Whenever she thought about the connection a feeling appeared in her stomach. Who knows what it was, she never actually told anyone what it felt like, only that she felt something. It could have been butterflies or gas bubbles; it's hard to tell with teenage girls.

But at the moment Helen was not having a nightmare, nor was she buying a churro. Instead she walked over to a gelato stand.

"One large fragota gelato, please." Helen paid with several euros she found perfectly placed in her pants pocket.

Oh, that was another awesome thing about her portal trips. Wherever she went, she received a custom outfit for the place. Pretty neat, except for the fact that when she traveled back she returned in her own clothes. Depressing really. It was this small detail that made Helen question if her trips were even real. Maybe they were only dreams.

No. They couldn't be only dreams. She was able to remember things to vividly. Like now she would be scarred forever as she strolled by an Italian couple making out on the lawn.

"Gaah!" Helen turned away quickly to walk in the other direction when she bumped into someone. The person wore an annoyed look on their face as fragota gelato dripped from their blouse. As suddenly as the expression appeared it disappeared in exchange for a smile.

"I'm so sorry miss." Helen looked up to see a life-size Barbie. The woman was - well perfect.

"Oh, no it's fine dear." The lady's blouse shimmered into a beautiful pink dress. Barbie continued smiling at Helen like nothing happened.

Helen debated on standing there awkwardly while gaping at the magic that appeared in front of her or buying more gelato. She opted for the latter choice, but before she could move her feet the life-size Barbie put her arm around Helen's back.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" By the force on Helen's back she figured 'no' wasn't an option.

Barbie guided her through the crowd to an empty outdoor café. Helen wondered if the place was even open. Barbie sat down across the small table and snapped her fingers. A waitress appeared in front of them.

"Two chai teas, please." Barbie requested and turned towards Helen.

"Um… can I ask who you are?"

Barbie laughed like a beautiful spring day. "Of course you can sweety! But, I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet."

"Why would I know you? I've never met you."

Barbie sighed like I was a second grader who still couldn't spell my name. "Oh and I thought she said you were smart. Well, as they say, beauty's better than brains." She winked like they shared an inside joke.

"No. They say beauty's nothing without brains - wait, who's -"

But before Helen could ask her question, she saw something that stunned her into silence. Barbie's perfectly straight, blond hair turned into auburn ringlets. Barbie acted as if nothing happened.

"Y-your hair. It- it just-" Helen couldn't finish the sentence. As Helen looked closer at the woman she noticed her eyes were a kaleidoscope.

"Yes, yes, my hair. Now enough about me. I'm here to talk about you!"

"You are?" The woman didn't seem like the non conceited type.

"Of course! Everyone wants you to save the world. But what kind of story is that? Ugh, completely boring and meaningless. Now what I want is a-"

"Save the world?" Disgust and disbelief filled Helen's voice.

"Don't interrupt. It's not polite." Great. Now she's sounding like my mother Helen thought. "Where was I? Ah yes, - all I want is a good old fashion love story. Full of-"

"Love story? I don't even have a boyfriend! The only relationship I'm in is one with my cat!"

"Would you stop interrupting? If you listened half as much as you talked you may actually understand what I'm telling you." Helen glared at the woman across from her. Helen thought that Barbie wasn't being very fair seeing how she was barely able to fit in two sentences while Barbie dragged on.

"Full of drama, jealousy, death, and sadness. Now that is something I would watch! But all the preparation for war is leaving little time for me to plan your love life and make it interesting."

"Love life? Look I don't know who you think you are, but I can assure you-"

"Ooo! Our tea is here!"

Helen wanted to smack the woman, but she settled for folding her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"Well drink up dear. Chai tea is good for your complexion. It's all the rage in LA."

Helen glared down at her cup as if wanting it to shatter. A shape began forming in the foam topping. A dove?

"I have to get going. It was nice chatting with you. I'll see you around."

Magic? Beauty? Love life? Doves? Everything clicked at once in Helen's mind.

"Aphrodite!" But by the time Helen looked up and spoke her name, the woman was gone and so was the chai tea. "So much for getting a good complexion." Helen slouched back into her chair.


	3. Bigfoot and Campsites

Today was the day of the summer solstice; the longest day of the year. Most importantly the longest day of the summer.

Sadly I am stuck inside my bedroom watching a thunderstorm rage on outside. My parents sit downstairs hosting company. Ew. I'd normally be in the kitchen eating food, but then I'd have to walk by the living room where they all sat talking. And then- dare I say it- I would have to socialize. E- gah- bleh!

I glance at my bookshelf and sigh. I stretch out my arm and grab a book. The book reads Me and Orson Wells. I remember buying this book at a yard sale last summer because Zac Efron was in the movie version. I completely forgot it was on my bookshelf.

"Now would be a great time for a portal… or a piece of pizza… who am I kidding… a box of pizza." I mutter under my breath. My mouth waters as I reminisce on yesterdays portal trip to Venice. My taste buds never tasted such good Margherita pizza.

A warm feeling spreads from the back of my head through my arms, to my hands and into the book. Me and Orson Wells begins burning my hands.

"Ah!" The book falls out of my hands, but it didn't stop at the floor; it kept going. Like a rock sinking to the bottom of a lake.

A gray swirling portal shimmered around my feet. You know on Looney Toons when the character runs off a cliff, but doesn't fall until they make a goofy face at the camera and looks down. Well, that is exactly what I feel like. The portal didn't take me immediately like usual. Instead, I have all the time in the world to look up, make an attractive face at an invisible camera, and then fall.

A room comes into view. No, not a room, a ravine. Is this what Arizona looks like? I look down and see my feet hovering over the rocky terrain. This wasn't something that many people would notice, but I realize I don't have a shadow.

"Am I… dead?" My hand rises to my face; it is ghostly.

"I don't see why we can't kill her now." A low growl comes from the ravine.

"Ssss- I toldsss- you. Shesss better left alive- sss." The hair on my stands up at the hearing of the voice. The voice is terrifying. I probably would've been able to shake off my fear, but the thought that the creatures in the pit were talking about me made me want to run away- or float- as far away as I could get from the ravine.

"She's a wild card. We don't know which side she'll chose. What if they get to her first?" A deeper voice now speaks.

They? I hope "they" mean good guys. Because, if "they" means worse than what I'm hearing I think-

"Sss- well will jussst have to get to her firssst." Evil laughter erupts from the pit causing the ground to shake. My first thought is "Oh no I'll fall in" but then I remember I'm floating.

"Helen…" The voice. I whip around. In front of me stands a wavering image of a boy. The same gorgeous boy from before.

"Run."

"Where? What do you me-"

"Listen to me." Okay, last straw! I am so over people interrupting me. The boy doesn't notice the anger flickering in my eyes. Or maybe he does and chooses to ignore it.

"I don't have much time. You don't have much time. When you wake up you'll need to run. Don't grab anything. Follow the beach south. There's a camp about three miles from your house."

"Get up and leave? What do I tell my parents, 'Hey mom and dad I'm just going to go for a run in the middle of a thunderstorm!'?"

His lip tugs up at the corner of his mouth. He seems amused with my answer. "Camp's the only safe place."

"If I want to be safe I'll call the cops- not go to some strange campsite. The only person there that could save me would be Bigfoot!" My words rush out of my mouth.

The boy tilts his head. By this expression I assume he's confused. "Bigfoot wouldn't be able to stop what's after you." Is this guy serious?

"And what would that be?"

"Helen…" The boy looks like he is about to be sick. "Please."

I wake up sweating. I must have passed out on my bed. My eyes drifted over to my clock; it is 2:00 A.M.. Wow, was I gone that long? The trip only felt like 15 minutes. Maybe it was really a dream… An image of warm brown eyes invade my mind and a strange feeling tugs at my gut. I do the last thing I ever thought I would do at two in the morning-

I run.


	4. Running for My Life

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own the PJO series or any of the PJO characters; they belong to Rick Riordan! Uncle Rick rules!

Running for My Life. Literally.

"You don't think you can really get away from me do you? Because I will find you!"

I hear an evil laugh erupt behind me once again. The threat keeps me running. 'Don't stop' I tell my brain. The voice became clearer and clearer. My feet sink into the sandy shores. The wind whips my hair around my face. Really? The day I decide to not wear my hair up in a ponytail.

I look down to see faces in the sand. I resist the urge to scream. And by resist I mean even if I tried I wouldn't be able to. Running for two miles isn't the easiest action on the lungs. How on earth do people run for fun?

I look down once more and see arms emerging from the sand. My feet pick up speed dodging the arms grasping for my feet. Follow the beach south, he said. You'll be safe, he said.

The camp must be near by now. It's almost been three miles.

"Camp won't protect you. Not for long at least my little pawn." The unknown speaker laughs in a low voice.

Thunder booms as waves crash the shoreline. I would've stopped to admire the beauty of the restless ocean waves dancing with the shore to silent music, if I wasn't running for my life from a psycho. I notice a fence about one-hundred yards ahead of me. Camp. I heave a sigh of relief and continue running.

As I near the fence I notice that it doesn't look like it could hold off a snail, let alone a monster. 'Wait did I just say a monster? Who said a monster was following me? No one did Helen. Ugh, I need to focus!'

"Focus Helen." I mutter under my breath. I make a last dash and sprint for the fence. The sand tries to impede my feet from sprinting, but I dig my toes into the ground and push through. I reach grass and begin climbing over the wooden fence. The fence creaks as I step over it. Again, I'm pretty sure this fence wouldn't be able to hold off anything.

Once on the other side my arms immediately go above my head. I concentrate on steadying my breathing. I scan my surroundings looking for cabins and camp site stuff. I'm startled by a light from behind me. I turn around to see the fence glowing. Maybe it's reflecting off the moon. I look up and find only stars in the night sky. 'That's weird, I wonder if I set off an alarm.' I stare into the distance and see a small light. 'A camp light? Or Bigfoot holding a flashlight.'

Before I can take two steps I trip over a tree root and tumble-down the hill. I crash into bushes and roll over sharp rocks. Surprisingly though, I'd rather do this than have to run that killer three miles again. Lets just say that I'm not a huge fan of hills or beaches with soul sand.

The hill seems to never end. I continuously manage to roll into every rock and bush on the slope. Like they all thought 'Hey! Lets go welcome that girl while she falls down the hill and is beat up! I'm sure she won't mind if we add to her extremely painful trip down the hill! It doesn't matter that she's probably dizzy and nauseous! Nah! Lets go!' and decided to suddenly grow legs and move in front of me. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. How could rocks and bushes be so cunning, or let alone think? Well, I'm sorry to break it to you my new-found friend, but rocks and bushes are the worst.

As I near the bottom of the hill I roll to a stop in front of an old farmhouse porch. I try to pick myself up but the pain is unbearable. My head falls back on the grass and I stare up at the constellations in the sky. I take a deep breath and lift my head again. I notice cuts and scrapes all over my legs and arms. I glance over at the sharp pain in my right arm and see it bent in an unnatural way. I groan. My eyes close and my head hits the ground with a thump.


	5. I Wake Up in a White Room

I wake up in a white room. _It all was a dream. I wasn't actually being chased on a beach. But gods, it felt so realistic!_ I think quietly to myself.

I try to sit up but become aware of the cast on my arm.

"Ouch!" I yell. A memory surges through my mind.

_Lying on the ground I hear a screen door open and slam. A man rushes towards me. "Holy Hades," he mutters. He gently picks me up and carries me to the house. My eyes flutter open. The man has bright sea green eyes. _

A woman appears in the doorway. Her gray eyes study me. She walks closer and the awkward silence continues.

Finally I ask, "Where am I?"

She stares at me for a few more seconds before speaking. "You are at a Camp Half-Blood. A camp for greek demigods. Here you are safe from monsters and can train to become a hero."

Monsters. I stopped believing in monsters when I realized that monsters only exist inside of us. (Read Lord of the Flies if you don't understand; it's a classic!) My mind flashes to a boy's face. "You'll be safe there." _Is this what he meant?_

"Who are you?" My voice croaks.

"My name is-"

"Is she awake?" The man from last night bolts through the door.

The man and woman turn to each other and exchange looks. I'm not a very good lip reader, but I'm pretty good at reading people's expressions. The girl looked somewhat irritated and tense. While the man looked sorry and worried. They turn back around to me.

"I'm Annabeth Jackson and this is Percy Jackson. We are counselors of Camp Half-Blood."


	6. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

We are walking down a stone pathway as the girl named Annabeth explains everything to me. I space out through most of it, but I am able to deduce that she and Percy are both demigods who grew up and trained at Camp Half-Blood.

We finally arrive at Cabins. Some are weird, while others are pretty. I always assumed Greek mythology was only a myth, but I still studied it meticulously. Seeing the Cabins I conclude that there is one cabin for each god and goddess. I don't realize I say this aloud.

"You're right," Annabeth smiled. As Percy came up behind us and added,"You should be claimed within a week, but don't worry if you aren't. The Olympian gods and goddess are very busy." Thunder booms over the valley and Percy flinches.

"So when you say 'should', you mean there's a chance that my Olympian parent won't claim me and I'll forever be undecided. Also, Mr. Jackson you don't hide worry too well in your voice."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." He responds waving it off with his hand.

Annabeth's countenance is unfazed by my remark. "Well for now you while you are still healing you can stay in the big house. As soon as you're healed you can join the Hermes Cabin, if you're not claimed yet. But there will be many activities throughout the week for your parent to claim you."

"Why wasn't I found by monsters. I mean I'm not trying to sound ungrateful for my luck, but shouldn't I have been found by a monster already? The kids who are my age look like they've been here for years. The beads on their necklaces? Do they represent how many years they've trained? Because if so everyone of them has me beat by like five years." All of this flows out of my mouth.

"You're very observant Helen. But we don't know why you weren't found by monsters. There's a lot about this world we don't understand. I'd like to know more about your life. Come see me sometime this week. Maybe we can figure out some answers." Annabeth spoke.

"How did you guess all of that by walking around the camp? Do you have eyes like a hawk?" Percy marveled.

"Actually I need glasses..." I reply. Percy laughs.

"Well I'll have a camper go get you some toiletries from the camp store and you can walk back to the big house. You're room is the first door on the second floor. Percy and I have to go train campers at the arena, but you take the day to get settled in. Think about what happened last night. Maybe we could talk later on." Annabeth acknowledges my look of nervousness and says, "Don't worry, you're safe here now." She studies me for two seconds even though it feels much longer. She and Percy turn around and head towards the arena.

Great. How am I suppose to tell them about what happened last night? I don't even know what happened. My mind repeats my meeting with the boy over and over, but before I know it I'm walking up the porch steps. I take a minute to look around. This is a nice camp; it's not that bad. In front of the porch across the stone walkway are strawberry fields. The wind blows the scent of ripe berries into my face. _Maybe I can live here. Like I said it's not that bad. No Helen. This isn't home. I'm safe here. You don't know these people. They seem nice though! What about my parents, they don't know where I am._ My mind battles back and forth. I sigh as I open the screen door.

The house sounds empty. The stairs creak with every step. After thirteen steps I reach the top. Okay, first door on the second floor. I round a corner and find a door. Another hallway leads to the right. So this is it. It'll be awkward if it isn't. Here goes nothing.

My hand turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. The room is small. Somewhat like the room I was in before. The other room was much bigger, however, the walls were white and the bed was exactly the same. I go over to the window. I have a view of the volleyball court. Teens hit the volleyball back and forth. I'm mesmerized until I hear a knock. I jump.

"Woah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." The guy holds his hands up defensively. In his hands is a bag. So this is the camper delivering me my toiletries. Not knowing what to say, the awkward silence continues. "Well, here's your stuff." He tosses it on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually act like this. I'm just... surprised." The guy raises an eyebrow, but it gets lost in his messy jet black hair.

"Surprised? Yeah I probably still would be too. It's a lot to take in. I think Chiron's better at explaining camp than my mom. But don't tell her I said that. When it comes to having a mother as a Daughter of Athena, 'Mother knows best.' Anyways I better head back to the archery field and let you get settled in." He slowly turned back through the door.

"Wait! Who's Chiron?" I quickly called.

The guy walks back down the hallway and turns in my doorway. "He's the camp's activity director. He's away on a meeting." The guy stares out the window.

"Is the camp still safe without him here?" The guy looks startled as if I read his mind.

"Yeah... Are you sure you're all right? You seem worried." His eyebrows scrunch together while studying me.

"Positive."

My answer doesn't seem to be enough, but he shrugs off any thoughts and turns back around. "See you at dinner tonight." He yells as he bounds down the stairs.

I sit on the bed and contemplate what happened. _So, this guy is the son of Annabeth and Percy. So does he still have demigod abilities? I wonder... Lets assume he does then - Um Helen, you're going off track. Right, okay onto the next one. He said I looked worried. Well I am._ I begin thinking about last night, but pain flashes in the back of my eyes. I feel like fainting. I lay on the bed. _How about I go take a shower? Yeah, a shower sounds good._

I sort through my toiletries and pull out the stuff I need. I make my way to the open door at the end of the hallway. I try to not take a long shower, because I don't know when someone will come to check on me. After I'm done I pull on the spare t-shirt and shorts. The t-shirt is orange with black writing on it. It says 'Camp Half-Blood' with a pegasus underneath it. I'm about to put my hair in a ponytail when I realize I have no elastic. Well thats just great! Just to let you know my hair is naturally curly and frizzy. Not a good combination on a hot summer day.

As I make my way back to my room I hear the screen door open and slam. "You know she could be a daughter of Athena..." A male voice speaks.

"Maybe, but we won't know until she starts activities..." A female says.

"She should play in capture the flag tonight."

"Percy. Her arm still isn't healed."

"Hey I'm just throwing that out there. I was claimed in capture the flag, maybe she'll share the same luck."

"I know, but she has no sword fighting experience whatsoever."

"We could have Grant show her some basics."

The bickering continues and I debate whether I should go down stairs or go to my room. I wait for five minutes to pass and then I go downstairs. The owners of the voices are completely oblivious to the creaking steps. I walk into the kitchen. Percy notices me first.

"Hey, do you think you could still use your right arm?"

"Well I'm left handed... so I guess I could."

"Percy no, shes-"

"Then it's settled. What do say about learning the basics of sword fighting?"


	7. I Learn How to Sword Fight

After trying out many swords from the armory, I finally settle with one. We begin heading over to the arena. A group of campers walk out laughing. One of the guys punches the other in the shoulder. _I will never understand boys._ As we enter the arena Grant jokes, "So I'm assuming you've never used a sword before."

"Nope." I think back to the armory; I hadn't even known the proper way to hold a sword. "Did your brains lead you to that conclusion." I mumble under my breath.

Grant scrunched his eyebrows together, deciding whether to make it known he heard my remark. I take time to look at him. He looks a lot like Percy. Same sea green eyes. Same messy black hair. Both really tall and tan. It is like they could've been brothers.

The silence grows in the empty arena. "Umm... are you going to teach me how to use a sword or are we just going to stand here awkwardly until capture the flag?"

He laughs, "Okay first things first. Keep your feet shoulder width apart. Good. Now, you can be on the offensive or the defensive. It's pretty simple. On offense you strike or parry and on defense you block. And remember, the sword is an extension of your arm. Got it?"

"Sure?" _What!? How was that suppose to help me. This guy has been out in the sun way too long._

"How about we try going back and forth? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. So I'll strike and you block." We start slowly. Throughout the first few minutes he explains basic things to me, like the edge of the blade is stronger than the flat of the blade and you can control the fight using the edge of your sword against the flat of your opponent's sword.

"Great! How about we pick up the pace?" He grins and starts striking at me faster. His strikes turn into jabs. Soon we are no longer only striking and blocking. The sword fight becomes an intricate dance of sidestepping, jumping, and ducking. He begins using more complicated moves and thrusting his sword forward with greater force.

By the time we stop we both have worked up a sweat. Grant sheaths his sword. He grabs a water bottle and tosses me one. I finish my bottle within seconds. I look around the arena. Practice dummies lay on the dirt with hay spilling out of them. _This is like a camp for mini Spartan warriors._

"I thought you said you never used a sword before." Grant breaks me out of my trance. Our eyes meet and he looks at me questioningly.

"Natural talent, maybe?" I risk a small smile. I'm not much of a talker, me being an introvert and all. I could tell this conversation might go on for a while. That would be a lot of work. Probably more work than the sword fight.

"Maybe..." He begins studying me again. "It's almost dinner, we should head over."

_Thank the gods he didn't keep talking._

He grabs his towel and water bottle. "Common I'll walk you to the pavilion."

_I spoke too soon._ "No, that's fine. I need to go to the bathroom. You go ahead. Don't wait up for me."

"Okay. See ya around!" Grant runs off toward the mess hall joining a herd of teens running from the lake.

I make my way over to the bathrooms. They smell rank. _I think I just lost my appetite._

"Ugh. These are worse than the bathroom stalls at school." Something catches my eye. _Why is the mirror glowing? _I press my hand to the glowing mirror. My body is pulled into it.


	8. The Grey Owl

I wake up to the smell of disgusting bathrooms. Oh wait. That's because I'm laying on the floor of a disgusting bathroom! I stand up and groan as the back of my head aches.

"Great, another injury." I glare at myself in the now-normal mirror. My hand touches the back of my neck. "Gross." Sweat covers my fingers. "My life couldn't get much worse."

I wash my hands and think about the portal trip. _When Annabeth talks to me, should I mention it?_ A pain flashes behind my eyes. I couldn't remember. My memories of my past before the portal trips had been erased. Out of all my portal trips, this one had to be the scariest. I could only hope this wasn't permanent._  
_

"No Helen. Stop thinking about it. Do you want it to look like you've been crying?" I sigh and head over to dinner.

The dining pavilion is really full. Campers are all over the place. Annabeth waves me over to a table where she and Percy sit. As I walk over I search for Grant. I see him dumping food into a fire pit. He laughs with friends and then walks over to a table. _He sits by himself._ I turn my attention back to Annabeth and Percy.

"How'd it go? Do you think you want to play capture the flag tonight?" Percy inquired.

"You don't have to if your arm isn't well enough. It should be okay as long as you stay out of any physical contact."

"Umm sure, I'm fine. I'll play. But where should I sit?" Ah, my awkwardness never gets old.

The line to drop food in the fire pit grows larger. Annabeth sees my curiosity. "It's to honor the gods; they like the smell. As to where you can sit... How about at the Hermes table? The campers from Hermes are very welcoming. Besides, that is the cabin you'll be joining until your godly parent claims you." She points to a table filled with many teens. I was about to ask if there would be any room for me but I see a nymph bring a plate over to the table with fresh food and a glass beside it. "If I were you I'd hurry over before they take any."

"God of thieves. Right." I say thanks and hustle over to my spot at the table. Once I arrive many questions are thrown at me.

"Are you the new girl?"

"Where are you from?"

"Have you been claimed yet?"

"What's your name?"

Lets just say there were more questions than that and I don't feel like repeating the annoying ones. I feel very on the spot and everyone is staring at me. I croak out, "No I haven't been claimed yet. My name is He-" Many people at the table groan and continue on with their previous conversations. "Welcoming, huh?" I mutter. I sit down beside a girl who looks to be close to my age.

"Hi, my names Sicily." The girl says boldly.

"Hi I'm Helen. I'm not really sure what I'm suppose to do. Annabeth told me about burning my food and I'm completely confused."

"Oh, just go dump a portion of your best food into the fire pit. Usually we go up by table but since you're late you should go up now. Better late than never. Don't want to disrespect the gods. Haha..." Her laugh is uneasy.

I look at the girl as she stuffs a piece of pizza into her mouth. Sicily has messy, honey blond hair and hazel eyes. I look back over to the fire pit.

_Okay Helen, it's easy. Just go drop food in the pit. Don't over think it. It's not like you'll drop all of your food into the pit. Or your plate. Oh gods what if I drop my plate into the fire. Then I'll make a complete fool of myself on my first night of camp and be made fun of for the rest of my life. What would happen if I didn't go up and didn't eat any food off the plate. The gods couldn't be mad at me could they, because I didn't even eat. Right? No probably not. This is easy Helen. Easy. I take a deep breath and start walking towards the pit. What if I trip? No Helen. Stop thinking about tripping. If you think about it, it'll happen. Okay so no tripping and falling flat on my face. Helen! Ugh!_

I am at the pit and I stare into the fire. _See, I didn't trip. Now to just slide some food into the fire. Wait. Which food is the best. How do I know I'm not insulting the gods if I choose the wrong piece of food._ I slide in a grilled piece of chicken smothered in barbecue sauce. I glance up and note a grey owl feather float into the fire.


	9. Capture the Flag

You haven't seen a real game of capture the flag until you've played demigod style. Every single camper is wearing a breastplate, greaves and a helmet. Spears, swords and many other weapons that I've never heard of fill their hands.

Sicily begins giving me a quick synopsis of the game. "The two teams are made up of cabins. This week we're in control of the flag and the Athena cabin is in control of the other." I look at the plume on my helmet and then at a helmet of a camper on Athena's team. The colors of the plumes were different. Makes sense.

"Which cabins are on our side?"

"We have Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Iris, Dionysus, Hecate, and Hebe." She rattled off.

"So we could win, right?" I ask beginning to get excited.

"Well... Athena has... well Athena. That's all they need really. Nike, Tyche, Nemesis, Hypnos, Hades, Hephaestus, and Poseidon are like a bonus. They help but the master plan comes from Athena and those plans never fail." She looks at the floor and ponders what she said.

"Never fails huh. We'll see about that." I mumble to myself.

"What? I couldn't hear you through this clunky helmet." Sicily fumbles with her helmet.

"Oh I just said I can't wait for the game to start." I smile at her and turn around to see Annabeth explaining the rules from the pavilion.

"Alright campers, you know the rules. No maiming or killing. The creek is the boundary line. The flags must be properly displayed. Guards cannot stand within ten yards of the flag and all magical items are allowed. Now, go place your flags and wait on your respected territory for the horn to begin the game." The campers cheer and start walking in opposite directions.

I catch a glimpse of Grant talking with an Athena camper leading the team. They seem to be in deep discussion. My stomach twists and a bitter taste appears in my mouth. I keep walking.

Sicily and I listen to Perrie, head counselor of Hermes, give orders. Sicily and I are expected to guard a part in the forest. We wait there in silence. Finally a loud horn echos throughout the dark forest.

A few moments pass. "This isn't right." I whisper.

"Huh?" Sicily glances at me, still fidgeting with her helmet that is obviously way to big for her head.

"This isn't right." I insist to Sicily. "Perrie's plan is all wrong. She can't really expect us to wait here. We're so out of the way."

"I think that was Perrie's point. No offense, but you usually don't put the new comer on front line defenses."

"What about you? You've been at camp for like four years by the looks of your bracelet."

Sicily kicks the dirt with her boot. "I'm not a very good fighter."

"Well..." An awkward silence follows. I change the subject. "What if the Athenians decide to go around us. Just because this is a well traveled area does not mean they will take it. I bet those Hephaestus kids aren't even scared of anything. They're giants! We're too close to Mark and David anyway. We should be farther over to the right and up a little more."

"You have a lot to say for your first time playing this..." She stares into darkness, her honor still hurt from admitting her weakness.

"I have a feeling... that's all." My foot taps impatiently. Twigs crunch with every tap.

"Well we can't do anything about it. If we move Perrie will be furious. And I don't want to deal with that later on in the cabin. You're lucky you get to stay in the big house. Besides, I would rather not run into very large guys carrying swords. I vote we stay here." She rejoices. A few minutes pass.

"Sicily, you're a really nice person and I really hope we stay friends after I tell you this. But, I'm not listening to Perrie. This is the worst idea ever and I'm going my way." Her jaw drops open and her countenance becomes full of worry.

"But there are monsters in this forest! You can't go off by yourself! And you can't leave me here!" Sicily fumbles out her sentences.

"I guess that means you're coming with me?" I smile at the decision of my new found friend. This could be the start of a good friendship. "Lets go kick some Athenian butts."

We travel to the right for at least four minutes until I hear footsteps. I hold up my hand for Alicia to stop. I bring my sword close to me, preparing for a fight. Listening I make out two voices.

"Wait. I think I hear something." A small voice whispers.

"I thought you said Perrie would never be smart enough to place defenders over this far." A gruff voice accuses.

Sicily's eyes widen. I'm assuming this isn't good and she recognizes the voices. It can't be that bad right? I mean I had my first sword lesson today... ehh... nevermind this is bad. The people walk closer and I jump out from the clump of trees. I swing my sword and the girl and guy stumble backwards. They are frightened until my sword lights up my face.

"Hahaha!" The guy laughs. "Psssh. It's only the new girl. Well, I'll be nice to you. Tell ya what. I won't beat the crap out of you and you can pretend we got by you." He smirks.

I glare at him. The phrase "only the new girl" flashes repeatedly in my mind. His smirk doesn't help._ I'll wipe that smirk from your face in a minute pal._ Within a matter of seconds anger is built up inside me. He walks forward, but I hold the point of my sword up to his chest.

The big guy laughs. "So new girl wants to get the pulp beat out of her."

"I thought this was a sword fight, not a fist fight."

"It's both." Big guy cracks his knuckles.

"That doesn't sound very fair. But then again. I won't be the one getting beat, will I?" It's my turn to smirk.

"We'll see about that." He growls.

Throughout all of this both Sicily and the other girl stay quiet.

I remember what Grant told me about stance and foot placement. Before I know it we are parrying back and forth. The guy is much larger and stronger than me, and is soon backing me up into a log laying on the forest floor. His face becomes smug. This only fuels my anger. My strikes become harder for him block. I jump onto the log behind me. Thank the gods it wasn't rotted! I remember what Grant tells me about controlling a fight and I push aside his sword with the edge of my blade against his flat.

I don't really know what happens after this. To be honest, moves that Grant didn't even show me I begin doing. Like muscle memory is helping me win this battle. I'm not sure who was more surprised, Big guy or me. My sword points against his throat while his back is to a tree. I never believed a girl as short as me could be intimidating, but lets just say for the record, he looked like he was gonna wet his pants.

Sicily's mouth gapes open. "How in the Hades did you do that?" Astonishment is in her voice and that helps me regain some confidence. It's not easy staring up to a guy that much bigger than you.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time so listen up! You are going to run back to your teammates and you are not going to come back this way again." I declare with an edge in my voice. He starts running back towards the creek, but trips over a log and falls. "Oh and don't think about bringing friends with you next time either... unless you want them to see you get your butt whipped." He turns around with fright in his eyes and starts running again. The girl with him studies us intently and turns around to follow him.

I look at the empty forest surrounding me. Everything is silent except for a distant owl hooting. "Now to capture the flag." I say mischievously.


	10. Capture the Flag Part 2

Somehow Sicily and I manage to avoid all of the enemy line. I start doubting whether Athena actually has good strategies when we make it to a clearing in the woods. I see a glistening gray banner on top of a bunch of boulders. "There it is..." I marvel at how far we've come.

"Oh great." Sicily facepalms.

"What?" I whisper still admiring the flag.

"Those are children of Hypnos... God of sleep..."

"So Athena does have some tricks up her sleeves." I contemplate how smart of a move this is. Whenever someone tries to steal the flag the two children of Hypnos make them fall asleep. I study the strengths in this idea. Once I finish with strengths I move onto the weaknesses. No plan is perfect.

"I have an idea. I'll go around on the other side of the clearing. They'll never see me and they won't think that someone would try and steal the flag from behind them. They are expecting someone to come from the creek." I quickly explain myself.

"Okay. What should I do?"

"Wait here. If it looks like I may be noticed try and draw their attention over there." I point in the opposite direction of where I'll be going. "Like throw some rocks or something."

"Be careful," is all Sicily can say as she nods her head.

I silently walk by myself around the clearing. I'm hidden deep within the trees. I never noticed how terrifying this forest was while I was with Sicily. I think about being lost in here. It would eventually drive you mad. The thought sends a shiver through my bones. _Focus Helen_. I make my way through the trees and bushes carefully placing each step.

Finally I reach the other side. I approach the boulders slowly. I glance around and make sure the coast is clear. I use my sword to light a path. Celestial bronze does have its advantages. I hear a soft noise, like a whistle, or a- snore? Maybe this wasn't Athena's best plan... But I'm not complaining. I grab the flag and race back into the woods. Instead of slowly going back to Alicia, I bound through the forest while dodging trees and leaping over rotted logs.

"I got it, now lets head back to the creek." Sicily's eyes beam at me as I run towards her.

Again, Sicily and I run into no one. Until we reach the tree border before the creek. There standing in front of the creek are five or six Athenian teammates. They are bickering with each other. We hide within the dense tree line.

"No you don't understand! This girl is crazy good at sword fighting." Said Big guy.

"Please I can take her. Especially if we all show up. That'll be the chink in their armor and we'll get the flag." An unknown voice sneered. He was obviously the leader of the group.

"Easier said than done." The girl I had seen before spoke.

"I had a thought. How come Lisel didn't help him fight the girl? Then we wouldn't have this problem?" Another unknown voice speaks, directing his comments to the leader.

"Good point." The leader responds while glaring at Lisel.

"Anytime Alex." The boy who insulted Lisel answers. So the leader has a name.

As entertaining as this is I can't listen to it anymore. Even though I don't know the girl, she didn't gang up on me. She respected the fight as only being between Big guy and me. And she didn't attack Sicily. I am grateful for that. I eye Sicily and declare, "I'm going to make a break for it."

"Are you nuts? There are five people against you standing out there." She trembled at the thought.

"I'm good with sprints." I think back to the other night - one of my last memories. "Trust me. I can do this." I don't know who I'm convincing more, Sicily or myself.

"I don't think it's a good id-"

Before she can finish her sentence I bolt out of the woods. Only the two people and the guy I fought earlier are startled by my appearance. Alex stands his ground unfazed by the commotion. Lisel rocks unsteadily on her feet. She looks unsure of whether to claim her dignity and fight alongside Alex or let me pass. It may only be my imagination, but I see a gleam in her eyes. She turns to her teammates and occupies herself with yelling at them. If I were her, I would've done the same. I wouldn't want that jerkface to win.

"So you must be new girl. You seemed to frighten those three doofuses, and you may have influenced Lisel not to help me, but hey, I can take you by myself. I mean Doofus number one isn't even a good swordsman. Not like me anyways. I'm a son of Ares."

"Wow. You're really cocky for someone who is about to lose."

I fake like I'm about to swipe at his chest from the left, but pull back at last second and swing my sword at his right leg. I strike his leg, not enough to make a deep wound, but enough to make him drop his sword. I dash across the creek and shout in victory. The horn sounds and the game is over.

Everything becomes blurry to me. My heart is racing and I feel people start hugging me. I don't even know these people! The opposing team is astonished. I see some teens who I recognize as children of Athena talking to one another. They look impressed, but it could be mistaken. It's very hard to tell one's facial expression when being cheered on by forty people.

Still absorbing my surroundings I see a guy leaning up against a tree. His helmet is under his arm and his hands are in his pockets. He seems to be the only one neither celebrating nor angry at the outcome. I continue looking and recognize him as Grant. I conclude he must be analyzing the situation.

I break my stare and laugh as people raise me up. Who knew people were that serious about capture the flag? I can't help but look back at Grant. His eyebrows are yet again scrunched together. He glances from me to the flag in my hands. Somethings wrong, I think. _Why does something have to be wrong Helen? For the first time here today you feel like you're fitting in. Fine._

I still can't shake his intense stare as it forms in my mind. This time I look at him, we make eye contact, and then I look back at the flag shimmering in my hands. I realize what's wrong. The flag should've changed from glistening gray to the respectful color of my Olympian parent.


	11. Godly Parents

I follow the crowd of campers back to the cabins. I see Grant walking towards cabin number three._ Poseidon. So he stays there. Interesting._ I sprint behind the cabins and race to cabin three. Before Grant can walk into the cabin I pull on his arm. He quickly faces me.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"Know what?" He says. I'm not fooled by his innocent expression. I stare into his eyes and see nervousness.

"The flag didn't change color after I had claimed it. You picked up on that. I saw." He jerks into a defensive stance.

"So what if I did see it. It's not like everyone else didn't." He counters without hesitation.

"Yeah everyone saw it, but no one noticed it." I retort.

"That makes no sense."

"No. It makes perfect sense! What doesn't make sense is why you won't tell me!"

"What do you want me to say?" He looks irritated and tired, but I couldn't let go of what happened tonight.

"I want you to tell me who you think my so-called 'godly' parent is, because I have a pretty good feeling you know or at the least have a hunch." Thunder booms over the valley. Grant begins looking impatient. He looks around to see people staring at us as they shuffle into their cabins.

"Fine. You want to know what I think? I think the flag didn't change color because you haven't been claimed yet? There. Happy?" Still staring at his face I see sweat drip from his brow. He couldn't still be sweating from the game, could he? _He'sss lying. _I'm surprised by the voice inside my head. It sounds like the voice I heard from the pit in the portal trip that seems like it happened forever ago.

I come back to reality. Grant is staring at me waiting for an answer. "Fine." I snap.

"Good." He snaps back, but uneasily steps up onto the steps of his cabin.

"Good." I spin on my heels and storm off towards the big house. I never look back.

"How'd your first day go?" Percy asks as I jog into the house. Percy is sitting on the couch playing cards with an invisible person while Annabeth is reading a book on the titans.

"Oh, um good, I guess." My smile is just as weak as my voice.

"It'll get better. I promise." Percy smiles at me and then says, "Well make sure to get a lot of sleep and set your alarm! Eight o'clock comes early in the morning." This time a genuine smile appears on my face.

"Will do." I bound up the stairs and go into my room. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.


	12. My Week at Camp

I know what you want me to tell you. Everything was great. Throughout the week I was claimed, I became best friends with everyone, I fit in, and I loved it here. Well, I'd be lying if that's what I told you. Actually, the week was horrible. I couldn't believe five days could pass by so slowly! I was definitely not claimed any time this past week. As nice as people are here, it's still not easy making friends. I may have looked like I fit in because of my CHB t-shirt, but honestly I was doing better than most campers in every activity. This led to many people being wary of me.

Percy and Annabeth were convinced I needed one on one sword training after a few days of training with the other campers. One on one meant training with Grant. And I bet you're thinking 'lucky'. But really... I'm not. Training with him was the most awkward thing I have ever had to do. Well, I guess I wouldn't really know since I don't have my memories.

But, no matter, I'll catch you up on what you missed. Lets see... Grant had avoided me in every activity. He made sure that if I was at an activity he was not at the same one. I understand that he didn't want me to ask anymore questions, but he didn't have to be rude. It was becoming annoying.

The point is when Annabeth and Percy told him he had to train me, he couldn't say no. If he did his parents would want an explanation and what would he say? He would have to lie and I'm pretty sure Annabeth could sniff out a lie in an instant. So yes, Grant and I had been training for two days now and it was beyond awkward.

But, now it is Wednesday and I have been completely ignoring confrontation with Annabeth. She is brilliant and I don't want her to dig something up out of my past that I can't even remember. Honestly, I don't remember anything except from the day I arrived. Annabeth had been eyeing me all week and hinting at talking with her. Each day I put off meeting with her. But alas, it is the end of the week and I cannot avoid her any longer. Sicily and I trudge up to the Big House.

_Helen. Everything is going to be fine. Be honest with her and tell her you don't remember anything. I'm sure it's nothing anyways. Campers probably lose their memory all the time... ehh... Okay, new strategy. Listen to what she has to say before I ever tell her anything. That'll have to do for the time being._ I walk up the steps and face Sicily.

"Well I'll catch you later!" Sicily smiles at me and then jogs back towards the cabins.

"Yep." I slowly pick up my feet and move to the door. If a person was watching me, I would've looked like a snail going through molasses. I touch the screen door handle and pull it open; it creaks very loudly. I walk inside. Not sure which door to go to, I make my way over to the door with a sign that says "Annabeth's Office." Worth a shot, right? I knock.

"Come in." Her voice sounds like I interrupted something that needed her complete concentration. I go in and see architectural floor plans laid out on her desk. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey. Is now a bad time to talk?" I pull a chair from the corner of the room over to the front of her desk.

"No no no," She laughs. "I'm only sorting through some floor plans. Thinking about adding some new buildings. It's nothing." I look at the plans and can obiviously tell it's something. They are drawn so well and they look to be magnificent structures.

"Did you draw them?" I inquire, still intrigued by the buildings.

"Yes, I did." She says proudly. "Do you like them?" I hear hinting in her voice. Is this some kind of trap to get me to say something?

I reply with, "Anyone would marvel over the perfection of the the designs. I mean, anyone knowing that no mortal could draw like that." I show a convincing smile. Whether she believes me or she gives up on pushing the subject she moves on. But, if I had to guess which happened in her mind, I'd definitely say the latter.

"So how has camp been treating you?"

"I like it here. The people are definitely welcoming. The food is good. The activities are fun." And I ramble on like this for another minute. I won't tell you what I say because you'd fall asleep. Annabeth nods every so often.

"Mentioning activities, you've been excelling in almost every single one?" I am not sure whether this is a rhetorical question so I only nod my head.

"Most campers only find one or two things they are good at and it corresponds with their Olympian parent's talent. But you, you are making it very hard to decide whom your Olympian parent might be." Annabeth studies me.

"I"m sorry." I choke out.

"Oh there is nothing to be sorry about. You are just a very well rounded camper..." She trails off into deep thought. "It is like you were trained before you came to camp." She mutters this.

I pick up my head and am about to say I don't remember anything, when I stop myself.

_"Not yet...no...this is much too soon to be spoiling my plans..."_ A dark voice whispers in my ear. I am in shock. _Helen! Earth to Helen! Annabeth's talking to you! Snap out of it._ I shake myself.

"Helen are you alright? You looked like you were going to faint."

"I'm fine. I just spaced out that's all."

"Are you sure? If there is anything you don't think you can tell me, you can. Trust me I've been through a lot. Matter of fact 'a lot' doesn't even cover it." She slumps back into her chair. "A titan war, and a giant war I've fought in, countless quests...seems like I've had to deal with everything..." She trails off into memories.

"There isn't a titan war going on now is there?"

"Of course not. That's all over and no one here at camp has to live in fear. Why?"

"Curiosity, really. Have there been anymore great prophecies?" Annabeth narrows her eyes at my question.

"Not that we know of." Annabeth softens when she sees relief in my eyes.

I only nod my head and stare at her bookshelves. Silence is filling the room.

"You still haven't told me where you come from."

"I don't remember."

"What is your definition of 'remember'?" Annabeth questions me.

"Remember as in I only remember the night I showed up at camp and the..."

"The what?"

"The portal trips." I sulk my head.

"Portal trips? What do you mean?"

"They're hard to explain." I then told her all about my portal trips. Except I left out the part of still hearing the evil voice in my mind.

"You never told us how that happened..." Annabeth looks deep in thought.

"You never asked..." Wrong answer. "Ummm... I thought they were only dreams, but now they seem so real retelling them to you."

"And when I try to remember things I get a pain behind my eyes. Like my memories are there but I can't see them. It's so confusing."

Annabeth gets up and shuffles me to the door. "It was good meeting with you Helen. I'll try to figure out a way to get your memories back, but in the meantime you should get back to your activities and enjoy the rest of the day." I turn around as she closes the door. I walk down the hallway, but turn around and peak back through the crack in the door. Annabeth is sitting in hair chair mumbling something, while rubbing her temples.


	13. Seaweed Brain

Something tugs on my wrist. I am pulled to the side. A person removes a hat. I get a glimpse of the hat before the person tucks it in their pocket. I note it's a New York Yankees baseball cap. I move my eyes up to the persons face. It's Grant.

"What did you tell her?" His eyes are intently watching me.

"How about you tell me first why you were invisible waiting on the porch the same time I happen to have a meeting with Annabeth?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to know what you told her." I glance at his jean's pocket. "That's just a hat." I raise my eyebrows.

"That can make you turn invisible?" He looks around.

"Shh! Be quite. If my mom finds out I snuck this out of her office-" He stops himself realizing his fault.

"Oh... so it's your moms. And I'm guessing you weren't suppose to borrow it *cough cough steal cough* and now you're using it and you don't want her to find out." I smirk.

"Fine. It's her invisible cap that her mom gave her," I stare at him blankly. "...Athena...just don't tell her I have it. I planned on giving it back after I was finished talking with you" I continue staring at him not satisfied with his answer. "And I was on the porch waiting for your meeting to be done so I could ask you what you told her." The last part he says in a snappy tone.

"Eh... good enough. I told her I don't remember anything-"

"Wait! You never told me that?"

"You never bothered asking and besides we haven't really been talking. Matter of fact, we aren't really friends." I said plainly.

Grant nervously looks around. "Maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere before my mom hears us." We walk for five minutes in silence until we get to the beach.

"Your memory. How far back do you remember?" A flash of concern flashes across his face, but maybe that was the sun's glare from the ocean.

"I only remember the night I arrived here. I remember running, falling, tumbling, and waking up in the big house..." I hesitate about telling him about my portal trips. How many people should know?

"Why were you running? Was a monster chasing you?"

"Something was... I never saw it though... I'm not sure I wanted too. Its voice would've scared even a child of Hades-"

"What voice!?" Grant has recognition on his face.

"Umm. It was deep and dark. Evil. Like it knew everything about me... it called me its pa-" I stop knowing I've said too much.

"What? What did it call you? Helen?" Before I can respond I am pulled back onto the sand and disappear into a portal.

I'm standing on a small flat rock. I sneak a peak over the edge. It's complete darkness below me. I sit down on the rock and feel the edges. This must be a sheer drop. I wonder how far it goes down. I hear a cracking noise. Rocks slide off the rock where I recently touched.

In the darkness a voice booms, "I wouldn't move if I were you. That's a long fall. Wouldn't want you to die before my plan can be executed." The laugh after makes me tremble.

"Who are you?" I scream into the abyss.

"If I tell you how do I know you won't betray me to that little camp?"

"Leave me alone! Get out of my life!" Trying to sound brave is a lot harder when you're in complete darkness and could fall into a pit at any moment. Lets just say my voice croaked in my last sentence.

"It's too late though. The plan is already in motion and you are helping me execute it right now. In a matter of weeks Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Egyptian nomes around the world will be demolished and I will have success!"

"You fool! You've sssaid too much!" The serpent yells.

At this I see an ocean wave knock me off the rock.

I wake up to breathing in a salt water up my nose. "Oh gods!" I cough it up and quickly stand up. Grant is there with a scared look on his face. He better be scared I think. "How in the Hades did I get in the ocean?" I fume.

"Well I guess we found out you're not a daughter of Poseidon?" He says questionably with hope in his voice that my anger doesn't continue.

I glare at him in return. "Start explaining." He takes two steps backwards. "Now."

"You disappeared! And then reappeared! And- and- and weren't responding to me! So I just kind of had a wave splash you. I thought water would wake you up!" He explains himself rather quickly but becomes angered by my response.

"Why would you do that? That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!"

"Excuse me, but I don't think I should be the one explaining myself. That's not normal Helen just disappearing and then reappearing a minute later. But fine, you know what, next time I'll let you lay there until someone else happens to wander down to the beach and finds you!" He shouts. "Better yet! I hope it's nightfall and a harpy finds you! Then you can be eaten and we'll be done with you!" His words are harsh, but I don't blink an eye.

"I'm done talking with you- you- you insufferable, abominable, kelp-headed human being!" I storm off to the pavilion. I slouch down onto a chair. I face the ocean, but it only reminds me of the previous incident so I turn back towards the fire pit. I think of the first night I was here. This place seems so much smaller when it's filled with campers. I walk up to the fire pit. The hearth is burning. Huh, that's funny...I didn't think they'd keep it running all day - supper isn't for a few hours.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see a gray owl feather float down. I snatch it up before it connects with the flames. I slump down on the ground with my back against a table leg. I twirl the feather in my fingers.

"I was hoping you would claim me Athena. But, I don't think that's part of the plan. Is it?" I mumble to myself out loud. "It's goes farther back than that, doesn't it? You're guiding me through this. I hope at least." I take a breath. "This is the second owl feather I've seen." I sigh. "Will I ever be claimed. Am I really only a pawn?"

"You are not a pawn dear." _That's not my voice_. I spring around. A lady wearing beautiful white dress stands in front of me. Her long hair drapes over her shoulders and her grey eyes stare intently. For a second I almost mistake her for Annabeth.

"You are Goddess Athena." I state.

"Yes, I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Arts, and Battle Strategy. And you are Helen. You are an interesting case. I cannot answer your question. It's an answer you must find out yourself. In time everything will come together. Telling you now would put you in danger. I can tell you this though, you are no pawn. And I know you will make the right choice in the end." The goddess shimmers into a mist and is gone.

Great, I think, now I'm even more confused. I look into my hand and see the feather is no longer there.


	14. Breaking the Rules

It is now dinner time and I am sitting with Sicily. We discuss the chariot races coming up. I notice a shadow over me. I hesitantly move to face the person. It's Grant.

"Hey come sit with me." His eyes show remorse.

"But sitting at a different table other than your own is illegal!" Sicily squeaks.

"Sue me." Grant says sarcastically. He observes my uneasiness. "Come on. It's not like you've been claimed. What are they going to do? Send you back to a table that you don't even belong at. For all they know, you could be a daughter of Poseidon." He had a point. However, he cringed at the last part.

"I'll be right back." He begins walking towards his table, but before he can hide his face I think I see a grin. I grab my plate and drink and follow him.

Once we sit down I blurt out, "Athena visited me today." Grant almost spits out his drink. Is that blue coke?

"What! When? Why didn't you come get me?"

"Right after I left the beach. I was sitting in the pavilion and she appeared."

"Couldn't you have just said 'sitting here' instead of saying 'sitting in the pavilion'?"

"Why are you always the one asking me questions."

"Because you seem like you have a lot of answers." He shrugs and shows a half-grin. Which quickly fades when he looks up at the counselors table. I turn around to see several very stern faces of disapproval looking at us. Except for Percy, he is wearing the same half-grin Grant was wearing seconds ago. Before I turn away I see Percy give Grant and thumbs up and Annabeth scowl at Percy.

"Okay so assuming we don't have much time..." Grant trails off.

"Right. Why I didn't go fetch you is because I couldn't really put my 'conference' with the goddess on hold. She didn't even stay that long. Besides it's not like I left the beach or anything to get away from you..." I glare at him and then continue. "But she told me she wasn't allowed to tell me who my Olympian parent is. She said it would put me in danger."

"Danger. Huh." He starts thinking, staring intently down at his pudding. I don't know how someone could think so much, but I guess having your mother as Annabeth and your grandmother as Athena helped. "What else did she say?"

"That I would find out in time. And that I'm not a pawn..." I realize what I say and before I could correct myself he sees my eyes widen.

"That's what you were going to say at the beach today! Pawn. Why didn't I think of that? He takes a huge bite of his pizza contemplating our conversation.

I realize I haven't returned to Sicily, but Grant and I were finally getting somewhere. We weren't arguing which was nice for a change.

"It has to be a god or goddess that's good at strategy...and archery...and canoeing, and sword fighting... and-"

I cut him off once again. "Hey! You aren't thinking about it right. What if I was trained before I came here. I don't remember anything. When I was meeting with your mom she mumbled something about that."

"How come you never told me that?" I raise my eyebrows. "Right, sorry, no more pointless questions." He thinks about it for a minute. "That's definitely a good possibility. But we need to pinpoint your main talent."

"I think it's strategy and wisdom." He looks at me in disbelief.

"Please. You are not seri-"

"Grant Jackson. Are you really going to argue about this with me right now? Because if you do keep in mind you will lose. If you would let me explain myself you would understand. But no. If you want to take a bet at what I'm best at then lets see who wins. The girl who has known herself for sixteen years or the boy who has known her for one week." I stare him down.

"Actually you forgot the past sixteen years, so technically I've known you just as long as you've know yourself." Grant mumbles under his breath.

"I don't find you very funny Jackson."

He immediately backs off. Grant clears his throat, "Anyways, are you sure Athena wasn't trying to claim you? I mean, no offense, but for a moment there you reminded me of my mom." I continue glaring at him. He takes the opportunity to eat more of his pizza.

"I'm not kidding around. I want to know!"

"I wasn't kidding either..." he mumbles.

"Not to mention it'll make my life easier. And it'll help me sort out my bad dreams." Grant's ears pick up the word 'dreams'. He tilts his head.

"Dreams aren't usually dreams in the demigod world. They're usually omens."

"Hmm...well that makes my life 100x easier. _Not. _How are we supposed to figure out what my dreams mean?"

"Well, you could tell me them and I could analyze them. I'm a pretty good dream analyzer."

"How about no. Is there any other way?"

"Hmm... you could take a trip to the Hypnos cabin. You could sleep for about an hour, see if you have any different dreams, maybe you're not getting enough sleep. After the hours up I could go and wake you up and make sure you come out alive and don't sleep forever." He said it so nonchalantly that I almost choked on my vanilla chai tea. _Dang Aphrodite was right! It was helping my complexion. _

"That sounds... pleasant... You would do that for me?"

"Sure! But, we have to wait until the chariot races are over."

"You're putting my life on hold... _for chariot races_?"

"Weelll... if you put it like thaaat."

"Uh! You're despicable." I get up and leave. I'm not one for dramatics, but I slam my tray down once I'm next to Sicily.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing worth repeating." I take a bite of the pizza on my tray.


	15. Burnt Toast and Quests

**A/N: I hate A/N's, but I have made major changes to this chapter! So you should reread it! Thanks!**

Boys are so idiotic. My life is on the line and what is Grant worried about? Drum roll please... a chariot race! He said we would have to put my life on hold for one more week before he could help me. He also said I should join the chariot race so he could beat me at once for something. Great guy, huh?

Anyways, the chariot races seem exciting enough. Everyone at camp is allowed to skip daily activities to work on their chariots. Who knew teenagers were actually capable of designing and building chariots? But then again, who knew there was a training camp for greek demigods in New York?

At breakfast tables are covered with blueprints and the pavilion is filled with 'my chariot design is better than yours' arguments.

"Ooo...breakfast looks good today." I sarcastically say to Sicily as I look at burnt toast on my plate. "Think the gods will like that?" Thunder booms over the valley. I roam over to the fire pit with the Hermes cabin. When I drop one piece of my burnt toast in the fire leaps up and nips the tips of my finger. Ouch! I thought I chose the less burnt piece... apparently not.

Making my way back to my table my attention goes to the table of camp counselors. A redheaded girl, maybe in her late thirties or early forties, strides forward the table of counselors. She steps up on the table. I'm about to ask Sicily what the girl is doing, but a loud raspy voice echos in the pavilion.

"The time is coming, danger is nearing

To the ocean you will be left steering

Step up to the challenge daughter of the unknown

You shall face a great wrath combined of the world's evilest forces alone

Whether you foil or aid their plot

You will make the final shot"

The girl faints backwards, but several campers are ready to catch her. I can't help but feel faint myself. The whole time she was staring at me. Her golden possessed eyes digging into my soul. Everyone turns to me. Annabeth meets eyes with me. She nods and then announces.

"Everyone return to breakfast. Daily activities will continue on as normal." She stands up still making eye contact with me. We leave the pavilion at different exits. She makes it to the porch of the Big House before me.

"You have just heard a prophecy. We don't hear many now in days. When I was a camper we went on quests all the time."

"Quests?" I choke out the word.

"You can either accept it or deny it. But I'd prefer you accept it since it was directed at you. You are the leader of the quest and no one else can take it. If you deny, then the quest will not be fulfilled." She explains to me. "But before you decide. I will explain to you the danger in quests. Quests are dangerous. You are in the real world. There are no camp borders. Everything you train for is put to the test. You may die. You may not make it back to camp. But if you chose your partners wisely then the quest will not seem as difficult. Friends will keep you calm and help you make decisions. Quests are not about glory. If you return alive and succeed then you will have your glory."

"I feel like I'm obligated to accept. If I don't and I decide to live safely at camp danger will come anyways. One line mentioned something about danger nearing. So I either accept and face danger now. Or put off danger for a little longer and risk the whole camp's safety. And who even knows how much time we have. It could be a few days." My mouth spills out sentences left and right.

"Are you scared?"

I wonder if she is testing me, but the longer I stare into her eyes I see concern. "I'm terrified."

"Then you are wise. Once you accept the quest we will discuss it more and you can chose your two companions." I frown at the table. How could I ask Sicily to risk her life? I think one more minute weighing my options.

"I accept the quest." Thunder rolls over the valley. Rain goes around the camp borders.

Annabeth smiles, but it falters. "Okay. So who do you think you want for companions?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I feel awful asking someone to risk their life. Who would be dumb enough to say yes?" All of a sudden a person becomes visible in the chair beside me and I watch a Yankees cap fly onto the table.

"Me! Evander!"

"You!" I say with disgust in my voice. Grant glares at me. "And again with the invisible cap thing? Really?" Annabeth scowls at Grant with disapproval.

"Again? You and I will have a chat later about borrowing people's' belongings without permission." Annabeth pointed her index finger at Grant. "And you Mr. will not be going on any quest."

"Mom this is so unfair! You're letting Helen go on a quest!"

"Life isn't fair, Grant. And I didn't give Helen this quest! She was appointed as leader of the quest by the spirit of Delphi."

"Mom you can't decide whether I go on this quest or not. That's Helen's decision."

"Look Grant, I don't want to come between you and your mom. I can find someone else." I say awkwardly.

"No!" Grant yells, now standing up. "Mom you can't keep me sheltered forever. Hades! There won't even be a forever if you don't let me go on this quest... You know I'm supposed to go, you heard the line in the prophecy about the ocean. I'm the only one in this camp closest to having any type of connection with the ocean, besides dad, but he doesn't count. I've wanted to go on a quest since- since- since I was born! I train 365 days. I never get a break. I've never been out of camp. I want to see the world. You just won't accept the fact that I'm grown up. And I can handle myself." Annabeth throws her arms around Grant.

"No, Grant, that's not the reason." Annabeth now in tears, says, "I don't want you to have to go through what your father and I went through. As soon as we completed one quest, we were sent on another. We lost people we loved. We weren't the same after it was all over. They're so dangerous. I don't want to lose you Grant. I love you so much." Grant wraps his arms around Annabeth.

I awkwardly sit there looking at the table. Awkward is my specialty.

"I'm sorry Mom. I really want to go, it's-"

"Grant, you don't have to explain anymore. I remember what it was like wanting to go on my first quest. Of course I was younger than you, but I understand. And if Chiron were here he wouldn't let me stop you. Just- you have to promise me that you'll be careful and always have a plan and think ahead and-"

"Mom. You don't have to worry. Grandson of Athena, remember?"

They smile and Annabeth hugs him again. "Okay mom, you can stop with the hugging."

"Right. Well you best be off and getting ready."

"Um, not to interrupt or kill the mood, but I never agreed to let Grant go with me..."

Fire burns in both of their eyes. "Kidding! Ha. Ha. Haa... it was only a joke... I made a funny..." The burning continues in Annabeth's but Grant smiles. "Grant welcome to the team. I think I should go pack. You two enjoy this moment. Or what's left of it." I mutter the last part and quickly make my way to the stairs.

"Wait, Helen, who is the other person that'll be joining us?"

"I guess Sicily, but I'll have to ask her. I'll go do that right now." _Gosh I'll do anything to get away from here. _

"Sicily?" I turn back around to a confused Grant.

"You're kidding right? She's the only person I ever hang out with."

"Her. Right. I know Sicily... I think..."

"Uh huh." I turn back around and begin walking. "Oh and I hope you know that we'll be leaving before the chariot races begin." I yell over my shoulder.

"What?!" Grant races up to me. "You did not just say what I thought you did."

"Depends. Did you think I said 'we are leaving before the chariot races'?. Because if you did, then you would be correct."

"But I was gonna cream the Ares cabin!"

I laugh and look at him. His bluish-green eyes are so captivating like waves crashing the shore. _Woah Helen. Woah there girl. Quest. Think about the quest._

"Common Jackson, you can help me find Sicily."

"You know, were gonna need better names than that if were going on a quest."

"Really now. What type of names are you talking about?"

"Code names? Nick names? Ya know?"

"Uh huh. So you could be Mr. I-think-I'm-the-greatest-thing-since-Poseidon-guy?"

"Hey!" Grant nudges me. I laugh in return.

"I thought it was creative."

"I'm sure you did. But since you're Team Captain, I think you should leave the nick names up to me."

"This will be the most interesting thing yet."

**A/N: Fun Fact! You find out Helen's last name! It's Evander! :D Woohoo for character development!**

**A/N PART 2: Okay! So I updated this chapter because a lovely follower informed me of something that I never meant to happen. Yes, I did miss character development with Annabeth. I never meant for her to have no emotion, but I become so carried away with my other characters that I sometimes miss things like this. So here is my apology to Annabeth, and my lovely followers. I wish I could thank the person by name who informed me, but they do not have an account! Get an account Guest user! Do it! It'll change your life! :)**


	16. Quests, Storms, and Portal Trips - Oh My

**A/N: If you haven't read the revised chapter before this you should! I made major changes! **

We were walking along the dirt road off to find Sicily when Grant asks me, "Anymore bad dreams?"

How did he know I had a nightmare last night?

As if reading my mind he says, "I felt bad about putting your life on hold just for a chariot race so I went to your room last night when I realized you weren't at the campfire. I figured you were upset. When I got there you were crying and screaming about something in your sleep. I was going to wake you up, but I remembered the incident on the beach." He shrinks away at the mentioning of the memory.

"I wish you would have." I mutter under my breath.

Grant looks at me questioningly. "You say something Evander?"

"Nothing meant for your ears Jackson." I playfully shove him in the arm.

A few moments pass. "Really though Helen…"

"It was a bad dream… a memory actually… an extremely bad and painful memory." I stop in my tracks and kick a rock with my foot.

"Do you think you're getting your memories back?"

"No. This memory was never erased. It's … hard to explain."

"Helen I-" Grant stops as Sicily runs to me and almost collides into him.

"Helen! Are you okay? You left during breakfast! And are you-"

"Sicily I'm fine. I think I should be more worried about you. You're freaking out on me. Very unlike the Sicily I know. Haha." We stand in a circle near the cabins. I see a few Athenian campers peak through the curtains watching us.

Sicily composes herself. "That was a quest Helen. Since I've been here I've only ever seen one person given a quest and it's because the camper requested it." Sicily whispers.

"Really. Is the camper still here? I wonder if I've seen them."

Sicily and Grant exchange nervous looks. "It doesn't matter. Just tell me what happened after you left breakfast."

I tell her everything. I start off with what happened and then move onto what Annabeth told me.

Then I asked her. "So would you be my second companion on the quest?"

I tried to tell her that it was dangerous, so she didn't have to feel like she had to accept. But in the end she insisted-

"I'm in."

"Really? Oh thank you so much Sicily! You're amazing!"

"Helen, you don't have to flatter me. I already said 'yes'. Buuut... I would like to know why I was your second choice and not your first." We all laugh.

"Well... Grant beat you to that. He was literally waiting for me and ambushed me as soon as I accepted the quest."

"I didn't ambush you!"

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"How did I ambush you?"

"Appearing out of thin air and then demanding me that I take you on my quest. I consider that a form of ambush. And eavesdropping-"

"Whatever."

"Glad to see you move on quick."

"You two argue way too much. We haven't even started the quest." Sicily rubs her temples. "This is going to be a long week." She mumbles.

"Okay then. It's settled. Let's go see Annabeth." Grant says. _He seems down. Eh, he'll get over himself_. We turn around and head back towards the Big House. When we arrive at the porch Annabeth is waiting outside."

"I found my companions." Annabeth nods her head at me.

"You should leave first thing tomorrow. Pack everything up tonight. I'll get you some ambrosia and drachmas. From my experience quests usually last for about one week. I'd say you have one week from today to get to your destination and complete the quest."

"But we have no idea where we're going." I say.

"This is true. But no hero ever knows their destiny."

A dark set of clouds move in over the camp. A light sprinkle of rain hits my forehead. Thunder claps overhead, turning the sprinkle of rain into a downpour.

Annabeth stares off into the distance over the strawberry fields. "Change of plans. You better leave tonight. The more time you have the better. I have a feeling our time is coming to an end."

"But it's storming. We'll get nowhere. A boat will be pummeled by waves in this weather." I protest, yelling over the howling wind that bangs the screen door shut.

"Hey! You're forgetting about me!"

"Yeah what about you Grant?" Now both of us are yelling to be heard over the storm.

"Um, guys, I think we should head inside. I don't want to die young." Huh, ironic thing to say when you're going on a dangerous quest. But, hey, I can relate. I don't want my gravestone to read: "Too dumb to head indoors during a lightning storm and was struck by lightning two feet away from the door."

"Poseidon's my grandfather!"

"That's not very helpful if you don't get his powers!"

"Argh!" Grant created a torrential stream down Half-Blood hill and a wave rose five feet in the air. I was afraid for a second that he would actually throw the swirling wave at me, but then it dropped to the ground as fast as it formed.

I stare at him.

"It's getting better, I promise. The more I practice, the more powers I start to master. It just - I don't know, it's confusing."

"Well I don't know about you two. But I'm going inside!" Sicily runs up the stairs into the blue farmhouse.

"Sicily's right! We can talk about this later! Common!" I dash up the steps and Grant follows me.

When we get inside a backpack full of supplies is on the kitchen table. Sicily is rummaging through it.

"Finally! I thought I'd have to go on the quest myself because you two fools wanted to get struck by lightening! Ooo look - drachmas!"

"Sicily, you don't have to yell. We aren't outside anymore… we can hear you fine…"

"Oh. Right. Habit I guess."

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense." Grant nods at me as if he completely understands and has done this before.

"So… do you think you could control a boat?" I feel ashamed for asking after what happened outside.

"Pssh… sailing a boat, a ship, the titanic, that stuff's easy." Well he bounces back quick. Boys… I'll never understand them.

"Great. So we leave Long Island Sound on a boat that Grant controls, but where do we go from there?" Sicily sinks down into a chair.

"Um… the prophecy… 'Time is coming, danger is nearing'. Okay so we figured that line out."

Grant continues, "'To the ocean you will be left steering', okay so we have to travel by boat, figured that one out."

Sicily perks up, "'Step up to the challenge daughter of the unknown', that must be you!"

"'You shall face a great wrath combined of the world's evilest forces alone', well that doesn't sound good." I say. "I'm assuming the prophecy means gods, titans, and mythological creatures… and not like… Hitler or Al Capone…?"

"I thought Al Capone was a gangster?" Grant ponders this.

"I thought he owned a prison." Sicily adds in.

"No, no. He went to prison, but was secretly rich and then he bought the prison." Grant countered.

"Would you two stop! This has nothing to do with the quest. We don't have much time."

"You're the one who mentioned him." Sicily muttered.

"Yeah I agree with her. You're the one who got us off track."

Mental facepalm. "Moving on."

"Yeah. I would assume it means the evilest gods, and titans." Sicily declares.

"But wait. It could mean greek gods, roman gods, and egyptian gods and titans." Sicily and I stare at him with blank faces. "What? It's not like we haven't associated with the egyptians and magicians the past thirty years. I'm only throwing ideas around."

"Is there an egyptian god that is a snake?" I think back to my last portal trip before I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. A shiver runs down my spine.

"Apophis. Right?" Grant and I look at Sicily in astonishment.

"What? I read."

"Why do you mention him. I mean, I know he's evil, but he's vanished."

"Well, I have these, sort of, I don't know the correct term for them, but, I have-"

"Spit it out already Evander!" Great. Now Sicily is using that name.

"Portal trips! I have portal trips!" I cringe after realizing I've said. After admitting it to myself, they all seem suddenly real. They aren't dreams. No. They are real.

"Does my mom know about this?"

"Portal trips?"

"How long have they been happening?"

"Portal trips?"

"Why have you never told me?"

"Portal trips?"

"Why do you keep saying 'portal trips'?"

"Portal trips." Sicily says in a daze.

"Okay I have only know Sicily for like one hour and I've officially decided she's lost her marbles."

"I may be able to explain them if you would stop asking me questions and give me a chance to talk."

"Fine. You have ten minutes." Grant looks at the clock on the wall.

Let me just say it took way more than ten minutes to fully explain portal trips. They were still in shock by the time I was done talking. But, they took it better than I had expected. Surprisingly, it went well.


	17. My Portal Trip Through a Ping-Pong Table

**A/N: This is the last time I'll notify you about the revision of chapter "Burnt Toast and Quests"! I made major changes, so please read again if you haven't!**

A weight feels lifted off my shoulders after I tell them everything. An invisible boundary between Sicily and I no longer exists. And well, there was never anything between Grant and I, so not much changed.

But, for once, the quest didn't feel so scary. I had friends, who accepted me and were willing to go on a life-threatening adventure with me. Let's just say, I felt on top of the world. That is... until I looked outside.

"So remind me again why we're leaving tonight in the middle of a storm." Sicily did not look impressed by the downpour outside.

"The storm will only get worse as it progresses."

"How do you know this again?"

"Grandson of an earthshaker."

"Ahh, yes." Sicily and Grant go back and forth. I feel like I'm watching a tennis match.

"Well, I need to get some stuff from my cabin, I'll meet up with you guys in what 20 minutes?"

"That'll be good. I have to talk to my mom about boat transportation."

Sicily runs out the door. I think I hear her yell, "Curse you rain!" I smile. It reminds a story in history. There was a Roman emperor, named Caligula, who declared war on Poseidon. Supposedly he had his army march to the ocean and stab the water. Of course who knows if this is true; I've heard several different versions of the story. I imagine Sicily slashing at the rain as if she could make it sunny.

"My moms probably in her office. Common." Grant leads me to the room that I was in not too long ago.

He walks in and Annabeth looks up. "We're going to need a boat to travel by water."

"Yes. I've contacted some of the campers to ready one for you." Annabeth looks worried and sad.

"We'll be okay Annabeth. I promise I won't let Grant do anything stupid."

She smiles at me. "I'm sure you won't, Helen." She looks down. "So, did you get the backpack on the table?"

"Yep." An awkward silence fills the room. "I"m gonna go make sure Sicily didn't leave anything on the table." I awkwardly leave the room.

Once I'm at the table I pack up the backpack and put it on my back. _What will I need for this trip? Do I have anything worth taking? Magical items? No. A sword? Yes, I'll get that when we pick up Sicily. Hmm…_

All of a sudden a shimmering glow appears from a dark room in front of me. _Huh?_ I walk forward and peek in. In the middle of the room is a ping-pong table surrounded by chairs. _That's strange… do they use it as a table?_ What was even weirder was the ping-pong table was glowing. I walk closer. A portal. I gasp. _What should I do? I have to leave for a quest in 20 minutes. What if the portal trip has crucial information for the quest? What if I don't make it back in time? What if-_

"Helen…" That voice. All my worries fade. My heart beats fast and my legs feel like jello. I know who that voice belongs to, the boy. The boy who introduced me to this world.

_I have to see him. I mean I have to go, because it could benefit the quest. But, what if it doesn't benefit the quest, Helen? You heard Grant, the longer we stay the more the storm progresses and gets worse. Ugh! I hate making decisions._

The portal begins to fade. There is a saying that if you cannot make up your mind, flip a coin. Because for those seconds that the coin is in the air, you will wish it lands on one side and not the other. And only then will you know what you really want. As I see the portal fade I realize that I not only want to see him, but I need to see him. I know he has information about this quest. After all, he did direct me to Camp Half-Blood, which means he'll direct me on my quest. I hope. I stick my hand in the portal and swirl into nothing.

I land on a large rock in the middle of an ocean. No, not a rock, a small island. Well, a small island big enough for a group of people to stand on and not fall off.

An ocean wave crashes against the island spraying me in the face. I crawl onto my knees and cough up the ocean water. I stand up and look around. The wind whips my hair into my face. I brush my hair behind my ear allowing my eyes to see.

There he is. The boy. Standing in front of me. "Uhh." I choke out. I have a way with words, do I not?

"You're late." He states like a simple fact. Like he was observing that a plant needs to be watered. This bothers me.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were the keeper of time. If I did I would have jumped in sooner seeing as how I need some more time for my quest since you're delaying it." I glare at him.

He tilts his head. "I can't give you time, Helen."

"Well then why am I here?"

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah! We're on a large rock in the _middle of the ocean!_ Where do you think we ARE!"

"Look more closely."

"I'm not playing games with you. I don't even know your name."

"Yes you do. You've heard it before." He tilts his head waiting for my response.

I think about it. My first portal trip. _I can't believe I forgot that one simple detail._ "Anubis."

"Yes." He smiles. "So now that you know me, will you take a guess at where we are?"

"Technically I know nothing about you. And I was taught not to talk to strangers." I look over my shoulder for dramatic effect. "But, since I'm kind of in a hurry and you can't grant me time. I'll guess. Hmmm… it's probably some important landmark or place that I'll need to go on my quest."

"You're correct."

"Great. Now give me my prize."

"30, 17, -80, 49"

"What good will numbers do me?"

"As annoying as you are Helen, you are also smart. You'll figure it out."

"Terrific. So I know this large rock is important and four numbers are important."

"Second thought, let's just stick with annoying." I cross my arms at his remark.

We stare at each other. He wears a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark wash jeans. The wind whips his messy black hair into his eyes. His pale skin tone makes him look weak and sickly, but by the tired look on his face that tells a thousand hard-fought tales I know he is everything but weak. I glance past his shoulder. A storm. _So it's past us?_ I look to my left. A storm. I look to my right. A storm? I turn around. A storm? I spin looking at the dark storm clouds that encircle us.

"We're in the eye of the storm?!"

"I knew you could figure it out."

"Wait, you didn't just bring me here because you wanted me to see the rock. You brought me here to know the importance of the rock. The rock… the rock… the storm… the rock… the numbers..." Gears turn in my head. A silence settles over us. The only sound is my feet pacing on the wet surface. "The numbers!" I shout.

Anubis is unmoved.

"The numbers. They're coordinates… to this rock. Aren't they? And this rock is in the eye of the storm. This rock is- is- is... umm... I know. A rock!" I huff and put my hands on my hips.

Anubis stares at me, blinks, and then scratches behind his ear. "Well don't just stand there like a dog with a bone. Help me!" Anubis looks amused at my comment.

"Fine. I'll figure this out on my own." I turn away from him. "The numbers are coordinates to this rock. This rock is in the eye of this storm. This storm… it's being controlled by its center. So this rock is controlling it? No, umm… wait! Is this even a rock?" I run to the side and look down. Are we moving?

"Yes." Did he just answer my question?

"Yes."

I whip around. "You can read my mind?"

"No. You asked the question out loud… both times… actually."

"You frustrate me."

"You annoy me."

"Touche."

Anubis smiles and folds his arms over his chest. "Are you familiar with Egyptian magic?"

"Magicians, right? They control the magic."

"Exactly. That night, I could've guided you to a nome, but I chose Camp Half-Blood. Magicians live in the nomes and they-"

"Wait, did you just say I could've gone to either?"

Anubis stays silent.

"If I could've gone to either then that means I'm not a greek demigod…"

Anubis elaborates, "This is true. You are something else. Something more valuable. Which is why you needed to be moved to a safe place that night. But moving back to the subject at hand."

I sit down on the rock. "That's why I can't be claimed." I mutter. "So, Camp Half-Blood must be closer. That's why you chose it right?"

"Not necessarily. I easily could have gotten you to the nome in Brooklyn. But this doesn't matter at the moment. Let's continue on with- with. Oh what was I talking about earlier?"

"Brooklyn? But that's like almost across the way? Isn't it?"

"Sort of…"

I feel dizzy. I have so many questions. They all seem to spin around in my head.

"You're getting me off track, Helen."

"Could you just tell me what I am."

"No." He walks closer to me.

All my frustrations, anxiety, and stress comes out in one feel good scream. Anubis cringes at the sound of my scream. I never notice him come over to me. He rests a hand on my shoulder.

"That's enough talk for today. I think it's time you get back to your quest." I look at him. A small distance remains between us. I want him to hug me and tell me everything will be okay. But there is nothing that either of us dare to do to close it. We stare into each others eyes and then he holds out his hand formed in a fist.

I hold out my hand, palm up, in return. A golden necklace falls into my hand. The necklace has a gold chain with a gold-plated symbol. It's the Hebrew symbol for life.

"Why not something Egyptian or greek?"

"Because you are neither of those. You are your own Helen. Remember that." At this he closes my hand into a fist around the necklace and my portal trip comes to an end.


End file.
